A Shattered Future
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Chase has accidently been sent fifteen years into the future and here, he experieces what kind of development the world has suffered from S.T.O.R.M, Ecklipse, Punk Monks and more importantly; The Hand of Destiny. To fix this terrible vision of the future, Chase must gather his team once again but another tragedy has struck TCT. One he may not be able to heal on his own. R & R ;3
1. Stranded in another world

**A/N: The next story that got the second place in the votes xD Seriously, this is all destruction, emotions, romance, and very heroic and very hard…for me to write xD But I'll try, for you, my pretties. I can't WAIT! **

**Babbling from my part; First of all, I've lost all connections to this world. Saw this spoiler on a Japanese website. Heh. My OPT is dead. DEAD. I no longer have a reason to live. So I'll mentally commit suicide and live the rest of my life as a drooling corpse on my mother's carpet till the Monsuno fandom is over or to someone shoves me into the streets. I'm so depressed. Write to me if you wanna know what DID die, 'cause I'm not telling here. Second of all; WHY CAN'T IMAGE MANAGER TAKE MORE THAN 22 PICS? Maybe I'll have to change my profile pic, then. What a bumper. Oh My God, I wanna commit a murder before I leave this world and I choose the fucking creator as my victim. Suits the jerk.**

**And oh yeah; warning about the language. And for once, it's not Dax.**

**Oh, yeah and don't anyone want to enter my writing contest? So far, LucyHx and ArgentinaV have decided to enter, but come on. Where's the competition in that? Prices aren't that bad, and is writing a couple fic of any pairing about Monsuno really that hard?**

**Is it just them shitty prices? I'm hurt, really I am. **

* * *

"_**That's the thing about depression: A human being can survive almost anything, as long as he sees the end in sight. But depression is so insidious, and it compounds daily, that it's impossible to ever see the end."**_

C**h**a**p**t**e**r** I: S**T**R**A**N**D**E**D **I**N **A**N**O**T**H**E**R** W**O**R**L**D**.**

* * *

"I thought you said we were gonna be there within an hour _an hour_ ago. Why the hell aren't we there yet…we're bleezing lost out here, ain't we?"

"Dammit to those mosquitoes! I'm too young to die because of blood loss!"

"Ugh, I can't see a thing for all these trees! Whoever made the forest should've picked something less annoying than green; I'm starting to go crazy over here!"

"My tribe, I cannot think in this noise!"

Team CoreTech was currently struggling to move around in a blooming rain-forest. Why, you ask? Well, after Bren had a really bright idea for once (which the geek himself highly disagrees in) and slipped a tracking device on Drezz, they were able to follow his trail wherever he and his crew went, which meant that they were one step closer to knowing where Professor Tallis' made his Forge Cores and maybe even where his hideout was located.

That hope was slowly dying out as complaints were thrown from each person and the volume of their bickering was rising up to beyond unbearable-ness. Chase was leading them with the CoreTablet in his hands to guide him through the forest after the team had wrestled for the device all day. In the end, he took it with an angry huff of annoyance and decided to show them the way, which did _nothing_ to reduce their yelling.

"Gah! This stinking forest took my shoe!"

"Uff! Ugh! This is the third time I'm tripping because of a stupid root! I'm not even standing next to a goddamn tree!"

"Damn, I'm bored…Ow! The hell'd you do that for!"

"It's freaking customarily for a guy to help an injured girl up when she just fell, you ignorant jerk!"

"Last time I decided to _customarily_ lend you a hand, I got my ass handed to me by getting pushed down a hill!"

"Well, that was because your smart-ass remark pissed me off!"

"If I'm such a pain in your core, why the hell do you want me to help you out then, _Princess_? With your man-muscles, I wouldn't be worried you getting hurt at all."

"Oh, you were talking about getting your ass handed to you _before_? I'll make sure you never get to sit down straight at all from now on!"

"Seriously, guys, how am I supposed to run away from the mosquitoes with _one shoe_? This place is giving me a disadvantage in the whole survival-thing!"

"Quiet down, my tribe; you're all too loud. And Bren; have you tried befriending the mosquitoes?"

"Uh, **no**, 'cause what is keeping us from being **the best of friends** is the obvious hatred _toward my face!_"

"Dax'll have to quiet down when_ I_ make him scream like a little girl!"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try, _Girly_. You may have guy-muscles but I'm the greater match. You'll have to watch out for me or else you're gonna be crying mess on the ground."

"OH, GOD; THE MOSQUITOES ARE HERE!"

"You're gonna regret you ever spoke of me as a guy, Lowlander!"

"When pigs fly and Charlemagne quits the bad guy-job, Princess. Also knows as; in your magical pony-infected dreams."

Chase Suno was never the guy to snap. He rarely ever did. But when he did…the guy could be _dangerous_. With a capital D, may I add.

"_**Enough**_!"

Every CoreTech-member turned their heads to look at the leader at hearing his angry outburst. The guy had his eyes narrowed tightly and his next words came out harshly and cold.

"Each and every one of you; _shut up_! Did you all forget that we're on an important mission? Dax and Jinja; save your bitching for another time _like you always do_, Bren; there's nothing you can do about those bugs so just _shut up already_ and Beyal? Stop pointing out _every_ fucking obvious thing we pass 'cause I'm really, **really** starting to think our enemies can hear our arrival by now. Because that's what you guys wanted to right? Inform them about our presence here? Well, I can say that you _fucking_ succeeded, because I really wouldn't be surprised if Drezz and his gang showed up here because of you all!"

All the members stared with a dumbstruck expression painted on their faces and with a slack jaw after hearing those words from Chase. Chase who never cussed. Or snapped. Or _cussed_. He would normally let a little disagreement between the four friends pass as if nothing, but to have him say those words in front of them like that? It was as if Pandora's Box had been opened. Since Chase cussed – _which he really never did_ – then it meant that something bad must happen soon. A rip in the universe. A black hole consuming the Earth. The oceans drying out. Earthquakes that tore open the globe like a cookie. The sun burning out.

Yes, this must've have happened because Bren had a good idea. Because that statement alone makes too much sense.

Suddenly, a bright flash of emerald green appeared from somewhere in the distance, and everyone shielded their eyes because of its brightness that blinded them for several of seconds. Then it slowly faded away into three figures that all had the similar white clothing, black hair and red marks under their eyes.

"The Hand of Destiny."

Petros smiled knowingly and held out a Shapeshifter Core in his gloved hand.

"Chase Suno. Today you will become our Keeper and serve The Hand of Destiny."

Okay…that may not be as dramatically Earth-threatening as the other suggestions.

The dark-haired leader groaned. "I don't feel like dealing with _you guys_ now. Go home…or wherever you live."

Petros flinched in slight annoyance and growled angrily. "You think you can dismiss us so easily as if we are meaningless flies? We shall see who will earn victory today, Chase Suno."

Chase quickly had his beloved core in his hands in no time. "_Fine_. Lock; launch!"

"Airswitch!"

"Charger!"

"Glowblade!"

"Neo-Quickforce!"

"_Launch_!"

The three members of HD all skilfully launched out their cores as well, two from Female Hand, two from Alistair and one from Petros. "Shapeshifters, launch!"

All ten cores span in the same directions, clicking against one another that caused all Monsunos inside to be unleashed in the glory of their raw powers. Female Hand had shaped her Monsunos after Airswitch and Glowblade, Alistair had showed his shaped his after Charger and Neo-Quickforce. Petros had his Shifter-Lock out and faced Chase with a confident smirk.

"You will lose today, Chase. It is your destiny. It is your fate."

"You think so?" Chase boldly replied as usual. "Well, shows how much you know. Lock; Energy Wave!"

The Ice bear-Monsuno roared in agreement as the gems inside its body began to glow a magnificent colour of sapphire-blue, before shooting lights of energy rays in the direction of its impersonator.

"Shifter-Lock; Inner Shine!"

The emerald-green Lock raised its paw and a protective energy-shield appeared and covered it entirely, protecting it from the most damage of the attack.

"Shooting Battery!"

The fake Lock leaped in the air with raw green energy engulfing its paw as it lashed out and knocked the real Lock heavily to the ground. His energy-level took a drastic hit as well, causing Chase to grit his teeth in surprise.

"Come again, big guy! Use Jar of Light!"

Lock stood up as the blue energy gathered in his jaw enough to make a ball of pure energy that shot out of its mouth. The fake Monsuno picked up speed as it leaped away in safety and whirled around in the air above the real one, crashing down upon it with the force of its entire weight and continued to wrestle for the greater strength. The real Lock grabbed hold of its opponent's upper-body and violently threw it through the thick vegetation of the forest.

Chase and Lock ran through the cleared area that Shifter-Lock had created and scanned for any sight of it. Though, suddenly, a huge crystal-shaped missile of green energy shot through the air like a bullet and nailed Lock right in the stomach, causing him to fly through the air and collide into the ground with an explosion.

"Lock, no!" Chase shouted as he ran to the smoke that had emerged among the burned trees. Shimmering blue energy flowed in the air and surged right into his core, meaning the defeat of Chase. He growled slightly in rising anger once again because of this and seeing the destruction among him and the similar blue energy around him meant that his friends were suffering defeat as well. They needed to retreat right now and come up with a backup plan.

As he ran to the others to gather, he was blocked upon the mighty presence of Shifter-Lock, who roared loudly before him. Perot came behind him, smiling devilishly at his predicted victory.

"Back off," Chase warned with a hint of anger, cautiously taking a step backwards. The man before him laughed heartily.

"I told you now, didn't I? It is your Destiny to serve us, Chase Suno. It always has been and today that prophecy shall be fulfilled!"

Perot lashed out and grabbed hold of Chase' arm tightly, his hand starting to shimmer with green energy that quickly grew onto the leader. Chase felt himself growing weaker on strength by every second and grit his teeth as he struggled to get out of Petros' strong grip.

"_Let me go, I said_," Chase growled. He tensed up greatly and closed his eyes tightly as the green energy consumed him, engulfing his being in a state of weakness that made it all the more easy for this member of HD to take his Monsuno Sight. Suddenly, that energy reversed in the blink of an eye somehow and Petros gasped in astonishment as _his_ powers were suddenly taken from him. Chase opened his eyes that were now a complete shimmering emerald green colour.

"_**Get away from me!**_"

Another great flash of green appeared and blinded both the leader of CoreTech and leader of Hand of Destiny. But in the next moment, Petros saw before him no cocky teenage boy with Monsuno Sight. He saw a small cloud dust from where Chase was supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: There are way too many 'energy' words here. But yeah, the leading chapter to my future fiction. Hope you enjoyed!**

**HOLY FUCK, CHASE CUSSED, SO Out Of Character WRITTEN OF ME. **


	2. A vision of a cruel future

**A/N: Saturn's Moon: How the hell did you know Abby was gonna be in this fic…or was that just a guess? You're a damn good guesser, then *Huge applause***

**Start the chappie, writer…oh, wait, that's me. *runs to start the chapter***

* * *

**_"Unfortunately, the clock is ticking, the hours are going by. The past increases, the future recedes. Possibilities decreasing, regrets mounting."_**

C**h**a**p**t**e**r** I**I**: A **V**I**S**O**N** O**F** A **C**R**U**E**L** F**U**T**U**R**E**.**

* * *

The first thing Chase sensed when he came to his senses once again, was the unusual dimness that was caused by his surroundings. His eyes slowly opened, his body arching with slight pain from sleeping on the hard surface of the ground. The leader rose and scratched his hair, letting his eyes scan his environments to give him a hint of where he was, because it was definitely not a forest. He found himself to be in an abandoned train-station, similar to the one they'd seen at Westward City. Everything was out of order; the windows were broken, the walls had giant holes pierced through them and the same with the ceiling. Even the floor he was sleeping on was dirty beyond recognition. Chase hurried to get up and searched for an exit to find his friends again.

The sound of his own footsteps echoed through the empty train-station as he walked through a giant hole through the wall that led outside. He instantly zipped his jacket shut when a rush of cold air blew across him, causing him to shiver and wonder where on earth he was. His teal eyes widened when he saw mountains of ice before him and could see nothing more than a landscape of ice and frost in miles reach.

How the hell had he gone from the thick forests in South to the icy mountains of North Mandala?

Well, maybe his Dad could explain to him a rational reason for how he'd transported all the way there. And maybe include what had happened to him during the encounter with the Hand of Destiny. He fished out his phone and dialled his Father's number, though, for the next five minutes he could hear nothing more than a beep every time he pressed the 'call' button. Which was strange seeing as he'd always been able to get through to his Father despite his location. Chase sighed deeply and ran a hand through his dark locks to calm himself down, picking up a random core from his pockets.

"Night-Stone! Launch!"

His third Monsuno came alive and roared loudly in a whirlwind of blue energy released from its core. It bowed down before its Controller who jumped up and settled upon its back comfortably engulfed in the warmth of his Monsuno. Then, it moved through the ice and rocks with a steady speed in the directions that his Master would go due to their communication through thoughts.

Chase frowned in deep thought. He knew that it would take weeks to find his friends again, and how did he know that they would stay down in their exact spot? They might as well be complete and utterly lost or bickering their heads off as usual. Or something could've happened to them while dealing with HD. They did look as if they were losing right before he was consumed by the strange emerald green force. He'd never forgive himself if something had occurred to them all and that thought alone fuelled him to continue his way out of the ice-deserts.

Suddenly, a faint sound could be heard and the dark-haired leader could spot a helicopter in the distance. He smiled in relief since he'd found some people who could help him…when he noticed that the canons on the helicopter began shooting Night-stone down when they were close enough in range.

"Wait!" Chase shouted in confusion. "Stop it! What are you doing? We're friendly!"

A police-officer came into view from the side-doors of the helicopter and had a megaphone before his mouth.

"_Retreat that freak back into its cage, boy! You're arrested for breaking section fourteen of rule number Two in the Destiny Law; No Monsunos are allowed to be launched on any situations!_"

Chase couldn't believe his ears. Since when was it actually _illegal _to launch your Monsuno? Since when was the World Government involved in this matter? And…what was a Destiny Law?

"What..?"

"_And you're also arrested for being not Marked as well!_ _If you don't return that Monsuno back this instant, I won't have a problem by doing so myself_!"

Rays of electricity were being shot out of the cannon now and Night-stone snarled in anger. Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing but decided to take out these guys before they could hurt his Monsuno.

"Fire-Spear Barrage!"

Night-stone released bullets of electric blue energy from its mouth and immediately hit the helicopter, causing it to crash and explode from the impact when it collided into the ground. The leader neared the mess he'd created from his attack and gasped when he saw it.

A green mark was displayed on the ruins of the wrecked vehicle. A mark that belonged to the Hand of Destiny.

Chase glanced at his companion and held out its core. "Go and have some rest, buddy."

The Monsuno gladly accepted and surged back into its home within the blue core. Chase decided that if he didn't get some answers soon, he'd go insane one of these days. So with that thought, he spanned another core.

"Evo, launch!"

* * *

The eight-minute time limit had just ended, when Chase leaped from the back of Evo and onto the snow. He held out his core so that Evo could easily retreat inside and put it back in his pants pockets. The leader was now standing before the big monastery where his Monk friend had grown up and where Master Ey lived. The only ally of his who he knew were sure to be here, and since he _could_ have expected this to happen to Chase because his expertise in visions, he might be the ideal person to ask the answers to the question he burned to let out. Chase knocked on the gate of the door and waited to the old little man would appear before him.

Though, he definitely didn't expect a little dark-haired girl to open the door.

She was clad in a red Monk dress that pooled down on the floor –obviously too big in size – and gazed at him with big brown eyes, clutching the door tightly with her tiny fists. Sensing that she was afraid of him, he bent down to her eye-level and smiled sweetly.

"Hi there. Say, is Master Ey home?"

She shook her head, black bangs jumping from side to side and gazed confusingly at him. "Who you're talking about?"

Chase blinked blankly. "…uh. Master Ey? You know…small, long beard and has a big cane? Looks really, really wise? Also, he bakes great cookies."

The girl smiled brightly. "Do you mean Master Beyal? _He_'s really, really wise! And he bakes cookies too!"

The leader titled his head slightly. "Oh! You know Beyal?"

She nodded excitingly. "Mmm-hmm! He's the best Sensei ever! And he reads us bedtime stories, and plays with us and he says that we'll all be as him when we grow up!"

Before he could ask who 'we' were, a bunch of kids showed up before the front gate all together, mostly from the age of ten to fifteen, all wearing the same robes. They all gazed at the stranger outside the gate with wonder.

"Who're you?" a guy with spiky blond hair asked with crossed arms, looking about the age of fourteen. Chase didn't reply but stared at each and every one of them. What the Crag? Who were all these people? Didn't Beyal say that all Monks perished years ago with him and Master Ey as the last survivors? Then, _who the hell were these kids_? Just then, the door opened wider to reveal an adult he recognized instantly…and at the same time it was like he didn't know him at all.

The man before him was way taller than him, with long locks of snow-white hair that went to his back and silvery grey eyes. A small flower-like tattoo was marked on his forehead and he wore a black, Chinese-inspired shirt and long black pants. Though, the thing that was recognizable on him was his old Monk-robe and necklaces. The young man gazed at Chase in disbelief and swallowed hard with his hands tightly digging through the wood of the door.

"Go back inside, my students."

They all obeyed and were out of sight in seconds. The leader stood speechless as well as he gazed at this Master of those children.

"B…Beyal..?"

The man didn't respond in any way and Chase feared that he'd get a door in his face instead of a confirmation. But he was greatly surprised when arms wrapped around him and he found himself hugged by the white-haired man who was now sobbing in joy. He was clutching the young boy so tightly as if to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming. Chase shook slightly when he hugged him back with a genuine smile on his face and tears that threatened to surface as well.

"Beyal."

**…**

"Where am I?"

The leader of Team CoreTech was seated on a straw-mat on the usual room that he and his friends were in when they visited Master Ey. The spot where the old man usually sat and drank green herbal tea was replaced with the image of an older version of Beyal who drank his tea in the same manner. Chase bit into one of the steamy cookies that were laid out on a silver plate and mentally agreed with the dark-haired girl. These _were_ good.

"I could see that you were not from this time, my friend," Beyal replied in a much deeper voice than his usual soft one. "So I suppose a little history lesson is in order. Fifteen years ago-."

Chase choked and coughed loudly in his cookie, and drank a cup of steamy green tea to ease his throat. "Fifteen years! So, you're what-," Chase quickly counted with his fingers. "_Thirty_! This is year _2028_?" Then he stuck his tongue out in the ugly aftertaste of the tea. "_Blech_. I hate tea."

Beyal frowned. "Yes. Fifteen years have gone by, this is year 2028 and I am indeed thirty. Now, I would congratulate you for your mathematical skills but I would like you not to interrupt me when I am in the middle of a story. Even my students have better manners than that."

Chase pouted a little, crossed his arms and motioned for his friend to continue. Beyal inhaled deeply before beginning.

"Fifteen years ago, you vanished in the middle of a battle. We were much damaged and rapidly losing our Monsunos. So, we distracted the Hand of Destiny with a manoeuvre and retreated somewhere else. We had no clue for where you were and all set out across the world to find traces of you. We told Jeredy about your disappearance and he used every technological option he had to find you as well. This continued for months before…we knew we couldn't find you. We had to come to terms with…that fact that you were gone for good. That you were dead."

Hunger was quickly forgotten as Chase felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard before letting Beyal continue.

"The team crumbled. Bren and Jinja were emotionally hit by your supposed death. Neither of us could believe that you were dead. But the worst was Dax. He blamed the existence of Monsunos for the deaths of all of his loved ones. His parents, his city and you."

"What…what did he do?" Chase asked. Beyal glanced at him with a look full of hurt.

"He quit the team. He said that he did not want to be a part of this team anymore. So…he handed me Airswitch, Clobber and Boost before he left," Beyal closed his eyes. "I don't think I have ever seen Jinja cry so much like she did that day. Chase…she clung to him tightly and begged him to stay. She _begged _him. But he refused. I could see that it was about the most difficult decision in his life."

"Jinja..._Bren_," Chase's eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"Bren was not in a clear state of mind nor was Dax, and they began to insult one another. Bren about Dax' lacking ability of maturity to stay in the team and Dax about Bren's lacking ability to…protect you, and have your back. They both fought against one another and I tried to stop them, Chase. I really did. But I was too late. Dax…he broke Bren's right arm and finally left when I launched out Glowblade to scare him away. It was the worst day of my life. Everyone had split up because you had died. Everyone had exited each other's lives the worst way imaginable."

Chase felt an icy feeling spreading from his abdomen and through his entire body. What…had he done to his team? What had happened because of him? Was Team CoreTech no more in the future?

"A-and…and then?"

"Everyone with the exception of myself had apparently decided to continue their lives as if Monsunos had never entered them. Dax went back to his home in the Lowlands and the same with Jinja and Bren. None of them even bothered to keep in touch with me regardless of the fact that I pointlessly tried to keep this team together."

"Wow…that's harsh. I can't believe those guys."

Beyal smiled. "The loss of a loved one can do much to a person, Chase. Since Monsunos were a finished chapter in their lives, the Hand of Destiny could easily gather their victims who possessed the Monsuno Sight and became their keepers. They had more than enough power to conquer Earth and out-power even the combined forces of Charlemagne, Professor Tallis and Klipse. The population of Earth is now under their mercy."

Chase could feel a bead of cold-sweat running down the side of his head. "Is that…why there's a Destiny Law? And what does it mean to be Marked?"

Beyal rose and calmly gazed outside the window. "Those are the Laws that every Marked one shall follow and it's the Police' job to make sure that those rules will be maintained. For instance, the rule that all illegal possession of Monsunos will be punished. Marked ones are those whom have given in to the Hand of Destiny's power and wear the mark of their tribe. They can continue their lives as normal but will be forced to always worship the members of that tribe as their Gods. Those who refuse to wear their mark will be left outside the walls of the main cities that HD rule and left to survive on their own. Or perhaps just be left to rot in prison."

"Are you saying…that Bren and Jinja…that Dax have…"

"Jinja has. She desperately clung to the last shreds of sanity she had from her previous life and has submitted to live under their conditions. Bren lives outside the borders of the HD and has isolated himself from everything. He lives in an underground laboratory because his life is endangered by the Hand of Destiny who's after his intellect and his skills to build technological wonders. And Dax…"

"W-what about Dax…?"

Beyal once again closed his eyes. "Dax…has established a large group of rebellions. They call themselves 'The Monsuno Resistance'. They are against Monsunos and The Hand of Destiny and use any means necessary to stop their enslaving of the world's population. With Dax as their leader, I cannot say that this idea of his will end very well."

"No kidding," Chase said and stared at the floor with narrowed eyes. "I can't believe that this happened in only fifteen years. I can't believe that all of this happened to because _I_ 'died'. How do you know all of this, Beyal?"

He smiled. "Visions, my friend. I know everything about my friends, even though they might not be thinking of me as such any longer. I have decided to let them have their peace and have studied to become more skilled in my abilities as a Monk. And I've taken in these wonderful children as my students whom have lost their parents due to a large fire-accident at the nearby village."

Beyal played with a lock of his long hair as he sighed in delight. "They reminded me truly of myself when I was their age. They are merely kids and deserve better. Since Master Ey passed away twelve years ago, I had to read up on all of these books by myself. I only hope that I am even half as good a Master as my old Master Ey was. May he rest in peace."

Chase felt a smile bloom upon his lips. "I'm sure that you're doing a great job, Beyal. The little dark-haired girl even said so."

Beyal chuckled. "Yes, Amanda has proven to be one of my most keen students. I am sure that she will do just fine when she becomes a skilled woman herself."

Chase' smile faded away and a mask of seriousness concealed his face. "Beyal. We need to stop this misery while we still can. Say, have you tried to fight the Hand of Destiny in this future?"

"Surely, you must have heard just a bit of my long explanation just now? I do not think that I have let out that part where I said that they had enough power to conquer a world. A _world_, Chase. Also, it is not my business to stop this world domination of theirs."

Chase scoffed loudly in disbelief. "Not your _business_? What the Crag-."

"No. It is certainly not my business. It is the business of Team CoreTech. And they perished a long time ago."

Chase was silent and thought long about this matter. Then, he grabbed another cookie from the plate and bit into the crispy centre. He smiled.

"Then, I think it's time for a little reunion."

* * *

**A/N: :D**

**Okay, fine. Tell me how much I suck.**


End file.
